But It's Your Birthday, Ran!
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: It's Randy Orton's birthday, and it doesn't go nearly as well as he expects thanks to John's over-active imagination and his non-listening habits. But anything can be turned around, right? HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RANDY! WARNINGS: Slash, cursing.


**Title: **"But It's Your Birthday, Ran!"

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; Orton/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Randy! As you know, or should, I like being difficult and different. I figured every single person was doing a happy, fluffy, lovey, gross birthday fic full of lurve, so I did the opposite. I mean, there's love and sex, but, ya know, gotta have drama first, lmfao. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

John walks into he and Randy's empty locker room and looks around, checking for any sign of him. At realizing he's not there, nor ever was, he pulls out his phone and sits down as he dials his number. "Hello, Johnny." Randy answers, a little smirk on his face, knowing exactly why John's calling. "Hi, birthday boy!" John replies back with excitement in his voice, and Randy's smile falls a bit. He's never really too keen on his birthday. It either always falls on a work day and he can't do as he pleases, or he's away from John, or just anything else that can possibly get in his way of celebrating, does. "Hey, baby. How are you?" Randy asks. "I'm okay, I guess. I'm just wondering where you are and why you're not here." John replies, and Randy chuckles, "Relax. I'm close. The stupid meeting at Headquarters ran late. I'm close, I promise. I'll be there by time you're dressed and stretched out and stuff." Randy explains. "What if I wanted _you_ to stretch me out?" John whines, and Randy laughs out, "I'll see you soon, Johnny. I love you. Bye." Randy says. "Love you too. Bye." John sighs, then hangs up the phone.

He gets up, already donned in his ring gear, being that he got dressed at the hotel, and heads out of the locker room to the catering hall, wanting to make sure everything is ready. When he walks in, he sees some of the people look up at him with irritated faces. "Is he here yet?" Dolph asks, wanting to just go do his workout routine. "Yeah, this chair is starting to hurt my ass. Can I go?" Mark Henry says, standing up. "No! He's on his way, he'll be here soon. He said he's close." John exclaims. "Why do we have to be apart of this too? You know he doesn't like birthday stuff, he's going to get pissed." The visiting Michelle McCool says as she lays her head on her Husband's shoulder, trying to get the baby to drink her bottle. "Because it's the nice thing to do! Just relax. He'll be here soon. Just relax." John says as he walks around the room, making sure the presents, the cake, the food, and other birthday things are in order. As he continues messing with stuff and his co-workers continues to grumble amongst themselves, he soon receives a text.

**Ran:** I'm here. Where r u?

**Johnny:** Catering!

**Ran:** B there soon.

"Okay, guys, he's here! He's coming! Please act happy for this, pleaaase." John begs them as he heads for the exit. "Fineee." Sandow replies for the group. John heads to the exit of the catering area and stands just around the corner, waiting for Randy, and a few seconds later he sees him heading down the corridor towards him. "Hi, Randy!" John smiles wide. "Hey, babe." Randy comes over to him and wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend. "Happy birthday, baby." John says, then leans up and kisses Randy on the lips. "Thanks," Randy gives a little chuckle, but he's just not into the whole birthday spirit, "You eaten yet?" He asks, absolutely starving. He couldn't even stop for food on the road because he knew the longer it took for him to get to the arena, the more John would be freaking out about him not being there. "Nope. Was waiting on you," John says, then grabs Randy's hand and turns towards the catering area, "Let's go get some food!" He says a bit loudly so they know they're coming. Randy follows John around the corner and they enter the catering hall.

"SURPRISE!" His co-workers yell out when they walk in, some blowing into those stupid noise makers that he hates so much, especially since Alanna demands to have them at every party, others have shakers, and Titus has his incredibly irritating whistle. "Happy birthday, Ran!" John smiles up at him, and Randy just stands there, a fake smile forced on his face as his eye twitches a bit, "T-Thanks, guys." He forces out. "Come here, we got you a cake! You gotta blow out the candles!" John grabs Randy's hand and drags him over to the table with the cake and plates all around them, "Make a wish!" John smiles, and Randy glances over at him for a moment, before turning back to the cake with a sigh. _I hope this day doesn't get any worse_. He blows out the candles on the cake, then stands back up. "Yay!" John yells, then claps, trying to get everyone else to clap, but less than half do. "Can we eat cake now?" Big Show asks, just wanting a plate and to leave. "Um, sure. But Randy gets the first piece! Which piece do you want, babe?" John asks, pointing the knife at various places of the cake. "Uh, corner piece." Randy mumbles, and John cuts his piece of cake, puts it on a plate, and hands it to him, then begins fixing everyone else's plate, "Here you are…Enjoy…Here's yours…and yours…Enjoy…Here's your cake…Enjoy." And soon everyone is sitting, content, eating their cake.

John finally fixes himself a plate and begins look at all the tables, in search of Randy. His eyes scan each and every table, but there's no Randy. He begins looking around the entire room, trying to find him, but it's as if he disappeared. John almost gives up and leaves the room to go in search for him, but he spots two legs in the very back corner of the room, the rest of the body hidden by balloons. John heads to the back of the room and goes to stand in front of Randy, watching him poke at his half-eaten cake with the fork, over and over. "Ya like the cake?" John asks. "Yes. Thanks." Randy replies, not bothering to look up from the cake. "You're welcome. Why are you standing back here all alone?" John asks. "'Cos you know I don't like all this, and I didn't want any of it." Randy replies, finally looking at John. "I know. But it's your birthday, Ran!" John explains. "Exactly! _My_ birthday! That means I get what _I_ want! Not what _you_ want, John." Randy hisses, and John sighs, hanging his head, "I'm sorry." He replies, and Randy rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "It's fine, John." Randy replies.

"Are you mad at me?" John asks. "I don't know." Randy replies, back to poking at the cake. "Please don't be mad at me on your birthday! Please!" John begs. "I'm not mad, John. I'm just, I'm frustrated okay. I don't want balloons and streamers, and to be around all these people. This isn't how I want to be spending my birthday." Randy explains, stabbing his fork straight through the cake and letting it go, just tired of it all. "I'm sorry." John repeats with a sigh, then looks around them to make sure no one is paying attention. He swipes a finger through his cake and rubs the icing across his lips, then leans up and kisses Randy, hoping it'll get him to smile. It does; Randy smiles then takes a small glance around the room to make sure everyone is entertained with their cake and conversation, then licks his lips of the icing before leaning down and licking John's lips clean as well.

Everyone backstage already obviously knows they're together, they never tried to hide it. In fact, there's plenty of secret gay relationships backstage. John and Randy just prefer to keep their displays of affection private.

Randy leans in to John's ear, "You better save some of that cake and icing for tonight." Randy whispers, and John chuckles, "Yes, sir." John replies. "I'm gonna go to the trainers room, okay? Go get stretched. Thanks for the cake and stuff, Johnny." Randy says, kisses John's forehead, then walks off, leaving John to sigh in frustration and lonliness. He guesses he should have listened to basically _everyone_ and not have thrown this dumb party.

It seemed like Randy avoided him the rest of the night. John couldn't find him before the show or during. When John caught up with Randy when he was waiting to head out to the ring, he got there too late and he only had enough time to call out his name. After Randy came back from the ring, he muttered something about a shower and the training room, and that was that. John's quite sure the after-show festivities did not help his situation either.

John pulls his shirt on over his head, then grabs his bags, ready to leave. A quick glance around the lockerroom and he notices all of Randy's things are gone. "He had me get a ride here, he better not have fucking left me." John mumbles to himself as he heads for the door. He leaves the lockerroom and immediately runs into Randy who's on his way in. "There you are. Come on, let's go." Randy says, snatching a bag from John and heading off down the hallway. John gives a heavy sigh and quickly follows him out to the truck. They get in and Randy immediately turns on the radio, blasting some Alternative Rock music station the entire way to the hotel, no words exchanged between them.

Randy pulls around to the back of the hotel, not up for the scenic fan route tonight, and parks the truck, quickly getting out and grabbing a bag from his trunk. John climbs out of the truck and grabs his own stuff, then hurries inside the hotel with Randy, catching the elevator. "We didn't get checked in." John points out, wondering if Randy forgot to during his angry silence-fest. "We're already checked in." Randy replies as the elevator doors open, the men stepping off. Randy leads John down the hallway to a certain door, then fishes the keycard out of his pocket and gets the door unlocked.

When they walk in, John sees that Randy'd obviously been in there before, some stuff moved and shuffled around. Randy throws his bags down and immediately heads into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, locking it as well. John gives a heavy sigh and puts his bags in the closet, then goes over to Randy's things and grabs them, putting them in the closet as well. He heads over to the bed and starts stripping down, pulling off his shirt and beater, then taking off his jeans, folding them up and tossing them onto the chair. Just as he plops down on the bed, just ready for this day to be over, he hears the bathroom door open and he turns his head to see Randy come out of the bathroom in just shorts.

"What are you doing?" Randy asks, confused. "Going to sleep." John replies. "You're going to sleep? Already? On _my_ birthday?" Randy asks, his jaw dropped. "Yeah. You're mad. I don't want to further piss you off with birthday stuff. I'll just go to bed and leave you alone." John replies. "Johnny, I'm not mad at you. Come here, baby." Randy says, going to stand on his side of the bed as he reaches out for John. John gives a small sigh and sits up, going to stand on his knees in front of Randy, and Randy wraps his arms around John, holding him tight. "You are _so_ mad at me." John refutes. "I'm not. I'm just frustrated with all the stuff that happened today." Randy explains. "But it's your _birthday_, Ran! That's what's supposed to happen on birthdays!" John explains, frustrated that Randy's not into the birthday spirit like he is. "I know that. And what did I say I wanted for my birthday?" Randy asks. "But I—"

Randy cuts John off, "What did I say I wanted, John?" He asks again. "You said you didn't want any party, any presents, no cake, no people, just me." John answers. "And what'd you do?" Randy asks. "The opposite." John mumbles. "Exactly." Randy replies.

"I don't see what's so wrong with it." John shrugs. "Because I wanted _you_ for my birthday! Just you! Nothing else. I didn't want all that crap, Johnny! I _never_ get to spend my birthday with you. Last year Wrestlemania was on my birthday and we had that, and then Sam and Alanna was here and I had to spend my night with them. And all the other years we either had work, or was apart, or I had to be with Sam. This year was supposed to be different! We were both gonna be at Raw today, no Sam or Elizabeth, no Smackdown tomorrow! But what happened? You went against my wishes, and instead of spending my birthday with you, I spent it on the road and then avoiding all the birthday crap you set up." Randy explains, hating that the one birthday he was finally looking forward to was ruined. "I…I never thought of it like that. I'm so sorry, Ran." John says, looking up at Randy with regret in his eyes. "It's alright, Johnny. I'm not mad. I forgive you. You're here with me now, _alone_, and that's all that matters." Randy smiles, then pecks John's lips.

"You're right. And I'm here to service you, however you'd like. What do you want me to do?" John asks. "What do I want you to do? Don't you have some big shebang planned out for tonight too?" Randy chuckles. "Yeah, I can put together some stuff." John cheeses. "Well I want that." Randy replies. "Alright. Go over to the other bed, I don't wanna ruin this one when we get dirty." John explains as he jumps off the bed, running over to the luggage in the closet. "Dirty, huh? I'm intruigued." Randy says as he heads over to the other bed, sitting on the edge.

He watches as John excitedly digs through the luggage for things, before bringing out big bottle of jack and a tin-foil covered plate. He grabs them tightly in hand and shimmies out of his underwear, before heading over to Randy, tossing the items on the bed and yanking at Randy's underwear, Randy leaning up a bit so John can pull them off. "Shouldn't I be the anxious one here?" Randy asks, chuckling, amused with John's excitement. "You know I like pleasing you and making you happy, Ran," John smiles up at him, "Lay back on the bed." He commands and Randy nods, scooting back on the bed so he can lay down against the pillow.

John cracks the bottle open and hovers it above Randy's mouth, getting Randy to open his mouth so John can pour a mouthful in, Randy taking it down straight, loving the burn. John smiles at his reaction, then sits the bottle on the nightstand so he can lean down and kiss him, Randy grabbing John by the back of his neck, pulling him close, kissing him roughly, his tongue tangling with John, sharing the alchohol with him. John finally manages to pull away and Randy reaches out for the bottle, "Give me some more." Randy says. "No, you can't get drunk tonight, Randy. I want you to remember tonight." John whispers, licking around his ear as he grabs his hand and pulls it away from the bottle.

John sits up and grabs the bottle, pouring a slight bit on his tongue, then sitting it back down. He lets the alcohol slide along his tongue, coating it, before swallowing what little is left. He leans down above Randy, tongue out, and Randy leans up and slides his tongue along John's, trying to get as much of the alcohol as he can.

"You fucking drunk." John chuckles, then pecks Randy's lips. "And you're my slut, so shut up." Randy bites at John's lip, pulling it away a bit to lick along it, before laying back down flat. "I like being your slut." John whispers. "As long as you're only mine." Randy squares his eyes up at John. "Only yours, baby." John pecks his lips again.

"So that's a pretty big bottle of Jack for you not wanting me drunk." Randy points out. "'Cos you're not gonna ingest it." John points out. "Then what's gonna happen with it?" Randy asks. "You're gonna soak it up," John smirks, then quickly grabs the bottle and dumps half of it all over Randy's body, before sitting it back on the table. Randy looks up at John with wide eyes, anger clear in them, "Shh, I'll clean up this mess." John whispers, then leans down and begins licking the alcohol from Randy's neck, sucking along his skin. Randy reaches up and cups John's head, groaning in pleasure as John's cleans him. John takes care of his entire right side, then switches to his left, savoring every drop of bourbon mixed with Randy's tastes.

Once his neck is taken care of, he kisses down to Randy's chest, starting at his right pectoral, he begins licking all over it till he ends up at his nipple. John grabs the bottle and pours a little more over it, then sits it back down. "Oops." John smirks, then takes Randy's nipple in his mouth, licking and biting at it, getting Randy to arch into his touch, groaning out. John gets his entire right pectoral cleaned off, before moving to his left, pouring just a bit more on him, then licking around his chest till he gets to the nipple. He sucks and bites all over it, getting every last taste.

John kisses down Randy's body to his glorious abdomen, pouring the rest of the alcohol all over it, then sitting the bottle on the ground. John trails his tongue along Randy's body, making sure to lick between every crack and crevice, and along every curve, kissing his glistening tanned body like there's no tomorrow.

"Johnny?" Randy calls out, feeling like there's something wrong, and John immediately climbs up his body till he's hovering above him again, "I love you so much, Ran." John whispers, then kisses him again, his tongue immediately sliding past Randy's lips. "I love you too, baby. Are you okay?" Randy asks, reaching up to cup John's face. "Yes," John smiles, "Are you having a good birthday?" He asks. There's nothing wrong. He just wants to make up for earlier. He wants Randy to have a good birthday, no matter what. "Now that it's just you and I, it's nothing shy of perfect, baby." Randy smiles up at him, and John blushes a bit, before grabbing the plate off the nightstand and going back down Randy's body.

He sits the plate next to Randy's body, then grabs his length, licking along every area of it, getting the entire thing wet. Once it is, he unwraps the plate and pulls out a big piece of cake, then looks down at Randy with mischevious intent sparkling in his eyes. He runs his big finger along the top of the cake, collecting as much icing as he can, then runs it all over Randy's length, smearing it everywhere. He continues on till there's no more icing on the cake and Randy's cock is as covered as John can possibly get it, then John drops the plate on the ground.

"This should be delicious." John whispers, then lets his tongue lick along the head of Randy's length, collecting a bit of icing and getting Randy to roll his eyes back in pleasure. John wraps his lips around the head, sucking hard as he licks around the circumfrence, cleaning it. He pulls away and begins licking along Randy's cock, tasting the heavy mix of icing and Randy's meat. He gets Randy's cock relatively cleaned before taking him down his throat, swallowing around his length before sucking his way to the top, then repeating his actions. Randy lowers his hand to John's head, guiding him as John takes him all the way down again and again with expertise.

It's not long before Randy's bucking up into John's mouth, "Fuck, Johnny, I'm so close," Randy announces, and John quickly pulls away from him, licking his lips clean, "What are you doing?" Randy asks. "I'm not done with you yet." John replies, then lays two fingers at Randy's lips, Randy quickly taking them in his mouth and licking and sucking all over them, wanting to make sure they're fully coated.

Once John's sure there's enough of Randy's spit on them, he pulls them away and sits up on his knees, pushing both fingers inside him, throwing his head back and moaning out at the feeling. He rocks his body against them as he stretches himself out, all the while Randy watches on, completely fascinated and turned on at the sight in front of him. The minute John pulls his fingers out of himself, Randy grabs his arm and pulls it to him, taking the fingers back in his mouth, tasting John's sweetness.

As Randy does, John uses his free hand to grab Randy's length and get himself situated on it, sliding all the way down till Randy's deep inside him, and that gets Randy to forget all about John's fingers as he groans out at the tight heat that is John's ass. John lays two hands on Randy's chest, balancing himself, then begins to bounce along Randy's cock, slowly at first but he soon picks up speed.

Randy grabs John's body tightly as he bounces, adjusting his body so that when he came back down— "Oh fuck! God, Randy, fuck!" John screams out, Randy stabbing right into John's bundle of _fuck_. "Johnny, fuck, I'm so close. You gotta cum, baby." Randy begs of him, and John quickly reaches down and grabs a fistful of himself, fisting himself at the same rate he's riding Randy.

The room is filled with moans and groans and the occasional scream, the room smelling of sweet icing, alcohol, and sex. John throws his head back with a long moan as stream after stream of cum begins coating Randy's chest, Randy running two fingers up his body to tastes John's cum.

As John came, his muscles put a deadly clamp down on Randy's length, and almost immediately after John comes down from his orgasm, he's immediately getting filled up by Randy's sweet essence till he's milked dry. John collapses against Randy's body, wrapping his arms around him as he tries to catch his breathing.

"Happy birthday, Ran." John whispers, and Randy smiles, "Thank you, baby. I love you so much." Randy replies. "I love you too." John says, close to passing out.

"Come on, let's get cleaned off and lay down, baby. Get up." Randy says, trying to get from under John's big body. John reluctantly climbs off of him, grabbing Randy's shorts and tossing them to Randy. He cleans off his stomach, as well as John's, then tosses the shorts to the floor. He grabs John's hand and pulls him over to the other bed, both men falling into bed, John cuddling close to Randy.

"Did you have a good birthday?" John asks, and Randy pulls John even tighter to him, kissing his head.

"It was the best one I ever had."

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RANDY! I hope you guys enjoyed the story, as well as celebrated The Viper's birthday to full capacity. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
